


Acts of Faith

by XzadionOmega



Series: Capturing Moods [4]
Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Defrosting Tsviets, Flash Fic, Gen, character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XzadionOmega/pseuds/XzadionOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Against his better judgement, Cloud offered to bring him along on courier jobs." Nero and Cloud talking on a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acts of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the Final Fantasy VII Remake Hype Train!

            “Are they not concerned for their homes?”

            “Uh, no,” Cloud tried to look anywhere besides the Tsviet’s eyes. “I think the foundations for the houses are on solid rock, not on the sand itself.”

            “Really?”

            “Probably. I don’t really know.”

            “It’s a remarkable act of foresight on the parts of the residents if that’s true.”

            “I guess.”

            For the 8th time that day, Cloud had to remind himself that he had volunteered for this. After he had cleaned every room in their home, it was either this or Nero got to go out and try mercenary work. As the only other Tsviet they knew, Shelke had spoken up against mercenary work, stating that he might be _too_ good at it. That people might uncover his past, attempt to detain him, and lives would be lost. Against his better judgement, Cloud offered to bring him along on courier jobs.

            The job was already done, now they were preparing for the trip back to Kalm.

            Nero looked him in the eye. His gaze was unsettlingly calm, and he seemed to peer directly into Cloud’s thoughts. “You’re uncomfortable with me, Cloud Strife.” Cloud held his silence; it didn’t seem like there was a correct answer to his observation. The waves broke on the shore. “You needn’t worry. I have no intention to harm you or the residents of this town.”

            “Why’s that?”

            “Why ask? Would you rather I take that path?”

            “Shelke mentioned that you like killing people. I don’t want you to do that, but I want to know why you’re holding back.”

            Nero gave a soft chuckle. “The lass acts as my translator, but she fails to grasp the subtleties, Cloud. Murder was, and remains, but a means to an end. However, the only thing that I want right now cannot be achieved with murder. I have to learn new tactics to achieve my goal.”

            “What goal is that?” Now Nero was silent. He walked several paces ahead of Cloud, feeling the back of his neck absently with his hand. “Nero, what are you trying to do?”

            He was quiet for half a beat more, and Cloud was considering whether a tap from a materia would make him speak up. Finally, Nero broke the silence: “I need to find my brother.”

            The response disarmed Cloud. He found himself eyeing Nero with equal parts suspicion and pity. “You’re still looking for Weiss?”

            “I believe that he’s alive. We were one in the Lifestream, and we are still one now. If I am alive, he cannot be dead. While I draw breath, so does my brother.”

            “I… I hope you find him.”

            “I will.” There was a pause. “That’s the incorrect response, but I don’t know the right one.”

            “Most people would just say ‘Me too,’ or ‘Thank you.’”

            “And I am grateful for your sentiment.”

            “Then it’s ‘Thank you.’”

            “… Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.” Cloud gestured at the road. “Lets get home.”


End file.
